


I know my faults, can't live without them

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It helps but it doesn't make him forget, Dean will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know my faults, can't live without them

There's a hand on his thigh and the taste of smoke just beneath his tongue. Castiel is lethargic in his movements but it all comes with a deeper meaning, even as he allows Dean to fuck him slowly.

It helps but it doesn't make him forget, Dean will never forget.

But it's a distraction.


End file.
